total_drama_roleplay_extravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie
Sadie was a contestant on Total Drama Island Roleplay and Total Drama Action Roleplay. She would serve as a antagonist in season 2 and would go on to qualify for season 3 and would serve as the overall Main antagonist for the season. Role * '''Total Drama Island- '''Netrual * '''Total Drama Action- '''Major Antagonist * '''Total Drama World Tour- '''Main Overall Antagonist Personality Sadie is a very bubbly girl, and is never seen without her best friend Katie. However, she can be a little boy crazy, and does get jealous quickly. From her debut in season 2 to up to the present Sadie had lost most her mind and had become a yandere obssed with Noah but its later revealed she was just jealous of Katie Total Drama Island Roleplay Episode 1 & 2 Sadie was the fifth camper to be introduced on the island in season 1, along with Katie. When they are put on opposite teams, Sadie is upset to be without her best friend, while Katie tries to brave through it. Because of Sadie's attitude, she becomes the first camper voted off of Total Drama Island Roleplay. She makes an appearance later in the Playa Des Losers special, as well as the special. She did not originally qualify for season two. Total Drama Action Roleplay Episode 10 Sadie later debuted in season two, and she is jealous and obsessed with Noah, Katie's boyfriend. She continues to pursue him, despite being on different teams. She starts to annoy her team as well. However, she inadvertently wins the challenge for her team by creating a picture of Noah with explosions. Episode 12 Sadie obsesses over Noah even more as she starts to hide from her. Noah's friend, LeShawna, begins to look out for him and distracts her. During the challenge, LeShawna is unable to keep Sadie away from Noah, and he yells at her. She still doesn't get the hint, so LeShawna quickly drags her back to her team. LeShawna then resorts to putting tape over Sadie's mouth. Episode 13 Sadie has once again learned nothing, and continues to pursue Noah, and gets into an argument with LeShawna and Courtney. Sadie helps her team win in the prehistoric challenge. Episode 14 Sadie annoys Noah so much, that he throws the challenge and convinces his team to vote him off. Episode 15 With Noah gone Sadie is restless, and LeShawna has her hands full even more. In the laser challenge, she accidentally pushes Justin and LeShawna into the lasers. Harold then steals her Noah mask and tricks her into the lasers. In the bomb diffusing challenge, Justin also tricks Sadie, and makes her diffuse his bomb. However, she fails to diffuse her own, and the team heads to elimination. Justin, Trent, and LeShawna can't stand her anymore and vote her off. On the Aftermath Show, she continued to annoy Katie and Noah. Sadie qualifies for season 3. Total Drama World Tour Roleplay Episode 1-2 Sadie is introduced with the rest of the cast, and continues to pester Noah and Katie. However, she tries to get Noah to think she doesn't like him anymore, but... she's not very convincing. Sadie is placed on Team Emerald, finally able to be on the same team as Noah. Heather tricks Sadie, telling her Noah drowned so she won't chase him, but immediately regrets it, as Sadie tries to jump out of the boat. Because of this, Sadie is seen marking her name down in a notebook. Episode 3 Sadie's strategy falls into place as Sadie continues to attempt to trick Noah, by flirting with Alejandro. In the first part of the challenge, she accidentally causes Alejandro to fail, after volunteering him and herself. Episode 4 Sadie stalls in the challenge, but is eventually helped by Alejandro. However, she drops her notebook, and Alejandro gets ahold of it.After losing the challenge, Alejandro shows her book to the others, revealing that her true nature was even scarier... Her notebook is filled with notes about the other girls, and how she can "take th em out." In the end, the other four team up to send her home, but she's not going without a fight. She grabs Noah, and Justin for insulting her, and prepares to take them off the plane with her. However, Heather and Izzy help Noah to kick her off the plane. Episode 6 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Sadie is meant to be a guest on the aftermath show but she dosent arrive but instead sends a video of her in the Yukon still vowing revenge on the remaining players on the plane before the video cuts out and she is attacked by a animal. Episode 7 Somehow Sadie snuck her way onto the plane sometime in Episode 5 and revealing the last video on the aftermath to be pretaped. Sadie is seen stalking Team Chris is hot at the beginning of the episode. Sadie later appears and whispers in Katie's ear before dissapering back on the plane. Episode 8 In loser class Sadie falls out of the vents but quickly gets back in but Katie and Eva notice this but brush it off. Later on during the challenge Sierra falls in the lake and Sadie is seen dragging her under but she loses her grip and Sierra gets away horrified. Episode 9 Sierra reveals she saw Sadie and reveals her presence on the plane scaring Katie. Katie argues this but Sadie once again arrives and gives a warning before hopping back in the vents alarming the others. The players make fun of Sadie in the museum who is unknowingly watching them from behind a painting. When Tyler and Ezekiel fight it int he sewers Sadie drags Ezekiel into the sewers but he breaks free but he dosent see her face. Episode 10 Sadie begins antagonizing Noah and the rest of Team Emerald in loser class. Later on Sierra takes a nap on the boat but sees a horrible looking Sadie in the water who drags her underwater but she wakes up revealing it to be a dream. That night Noah bumps into her at the teams winning party and she dissapears. He runs in the bathroom and looks out the window to see a angry looking Sadie on the plane wing with an axe, he runs out and she is once again gone. Episode 11 Sadie is first seen in the cockpit taking over the plane during a thunder storm but lightning strikes the plain and she loses controll as the plane heads down. When the others enter the cockpit they find her gone. In the challenge when Tyler is doing his turn on the sled challenge Sadie attacks him but he fights her off and escapes her. Later on the contestants realize she is with them and they plan to hunt her down but the storm forces them away and they all think she was lost in the storm but she is seen watching the contestants from the outside of the plane. Episode 13 Tyler is left alone in first class where Sadie attempts to kill him but he runs out of the room and Eva later goes in to check and she is dragged behind the counter by Sadie. During the challenge several contestants are taken by Jack the Ripper who is actually Sadie in disguise. She eventually ends up in a showdown with Justin and Noah, where she kidnaps Noah and brutally beats Justin with a pipe almost to death. Noah tackles her off the bus and her identity is revealed. Katie confronts her and she reveals she has always been jealous of Katie and that she never really liked Noah. Sadie asks to be back on the show but Chris refuses causing her to attempt to throw Noah off the Tower bridge and proceeds to beat him with the pipe she used on Justin. Katie and Noah manage to turn the tables on her and she is sent flying off the bridge ending her reign of terror. She is presumed dead. Episode 18 Sadie is mentioned on the recap of Episodes 13 - Episode 17 where its revealed her body was never found in the river. Episode 21 The challenge is revealed to be a hunting game where the 5 remaining competitors with Sadie being revealed to be the target shocking and unsettling the final 5. Sadie however turns the tables and kidnaps everyone except Noah. In the final fight Noah knocks Sadie in quick sand where its then revealed it was just a robot sent in to mess with the competitors. On the plane the other's realize she still might be out there and they all promise to watch out for her. Episode 22 When Alejandro sneaks into first class and poisons Noah's candy, Sadie appears and drags Alejandro into the vents where she knocks him out. She is later heard in the vents by the others. Episode 23 At the end of episode as the others try to get onto the plane, Sadie takes over and drives it off into the distant to mess with the final 4. Episode 25 During the final 4 race, Sadie is seen in the sky trying to harm the others but they fail to notice her. Episode 26 When Alejandro and Noah tie in the race, Chris sees Sadie flying past in the sky which he mentions. When Noah and Courtney are about to win, Sadie finally reveals herself once again and threatens to kill everyone unless she is given the million. She grabs a rock and hits Noah on his head and almost hits Courtney but she fights her off and knocks her to the edge of the Volcanoe. Noah pushes her in and she falls in and is beleived dead. When the Volcao erupts the finalists continue to fight when Sadie reappears with much of her flesh burned and tries a final attack on the finalists but they manage to knock her out and leave her behind on the Volcano pretty much sealing her fate. Trivia * Sadie overall has the worst competition history out of all of the orginal First generation excluding Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley * Sadie has made the most enemies out of everyone due to her demented nature and shocking actions. * Sadie was the overall the Main Antagonist of World Tour due to her tormenting and trying to harm the other's Notes * Sadie is shown to be very immuned to pain as shown when she manages to still fight after being knocked into the Volcano * Sadie was at first a sweet girl, however due to her seperation from Katie and her built up Jealousy Sadie turned into a obsessive yandere who constantly try to get Noah all to herself * Sadie is the only contestant to ever come close to death, 3 times!